<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White Wedding by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288407">White Wedding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh'>Ulqueleh (Ulquii)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holiday Ficlets! [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas wedding, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Wedding Fluff, Weddings, White Christmas, White Wedding, Yes for his to-be husband</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>White on white never really fits. It doesn’t contrast and it somehow makes the differences not be visible. </p><p>But Shiro wanted white and Keith was to give this man everything he wanted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holiday Ficlets! [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>White Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentMagpie/gifts">MalevolentMagpie</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Holiday gift for <a href="https://twitter.com/redridingwulfe">Magpie</a>!!</p><p>I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>White on white never really fits. It doesn’t contrast and it somehow makes the differences not be visible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Shiro wanted white and Keith was to give this man everything he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, he pulls on his stark white jacket, over the slightly grayer vest and shirt, fixes his red bowtie, and turns to the doors. His mom is there, waiting for him, and when he steps closer, she brushes some of the black strands that had fallen from his hairdo, pulled together with red and white flowers —they do highlight how dark his hair is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready, Kit?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith takes a breath and nods. She offers her arm to him and he hooks his around hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors open and Keith sees everything white for a moment —white snow falling from a slightly grayer sky, white benches on both sides of a white carpet trimmed with silver and lace, white flowers, roses, lilies, orchids, and dahlias in every corner of the benches and white sheer cloth hanging from the center of the improvised chapel. In the middle of all of it, dressed in white with a dark gray bowtie, with a red flower similar to the one Keith is using in his hair and in his chest, pinned to the pocket of his jacket, is Shiro, hair white and shiny under the hidden sunlight and blushing up to his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith almost breaks down in that single moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Shiro murmurs when Keith has crossed the chapel and he’s now standing in front of him, below the hanging white stars someone had hung from the sheer cloth. Keith can see the red rim of his eyes and the tears already wiped off from his cheeks, “You look gorgeous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ditto,” Keith says, his voice quieter than intended, “Are you doing anything tonight?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro giggles, as pretty as always, and then he arches an eyebrow for him, amused and about to play along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, are you doing anything tonight?” he asks right back, and Keith tries to fight off the dopey grin that threatens to make his face cramp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he can have a smart reply to it, the priest clears her throat, making them perk up and away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could the grooms stop flirting with each other to proceed with their marriage?” she asks, making the crowd laugh behind them, “You know you have us out here in the cold, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith blushes and Shiro laughs harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry. That was my doing.” Shiro says, wincing and looking over to Keith, “Sorry, babe, are you cold?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith smiles at him, not even feeling a little bit of the biting air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” he says, meeting Shiro’s eyes and seeing them glitter, “Wouldn’t want it any other way.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is part of the <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject">LLF Comment Project</a> (including the <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder">LLF Comment Builder</a>), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:</p><ul>
<li>Short comments</li>
<li>Long comments</li>
<li>Questions</li>
<li>“&lt;3” as extra kudos</li>
<li>Reader-reader interaction</li>
</ul><p>This author replies to comments.</p><p>If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!</p><p>~</p><p>Come and yell with me on <a href="https://twitter.com/ulqueleh">Twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>